In a camera processor, it is often necessary to replace one cartridge containing photosensitive material with another cartridge by opening the camera back. It is also desirable to prevent fogging of the photosensitive material by light entering the cartridge when the movable camera back housing containing the cartridge is in the open position.
It is thus desirable to provide a system for automatically opening the cartridge feed lip when the camera back housing is closed and to close the feed lip to prevent fogging when the camera back is opened.